Teen Titians: Chaotic Elements
by Tien-Sliver
Summary: Summary: Slade is gone, but at the cost of another Titian. And now, there is a new enemy that the Titians must face. And what if there are other “talented” teens? Will they help?
1. The Others

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titians or much of anything else.

Summary: Slade is gone, but at the cost of another Titian. And now, there is a new enemy that the Titians must face. And what if there are other "talented" teens? Will they help?

Read and find out. (There will be parings but I'm not saying nothing.) And between you and me, I might change the genre.

The city was quieter than it had been I weeks. The villains had seemed to just turn themselves in without Slade to guide them. There were a few minor problems every now and then, but nothing the Titians couldn't handle. The city had been dark the night of Slade's demise and it was dark tonight Raven made her nightly rounds over the city. As was said before, the city was quiet. No robberies, no monsters, no impending doom, just the pure, unbroken quiet of the city.

And, for the first time that day Raven had time to think. It had been three weeks since the Volcano incident with Slade and nothing has been the same. Robin seemed hurt and confused, much more reclusive from the rest of the Titians now. Starfire was of course trying to comfort Robin and was extremely agitated when ever anyone talked about him. Cyborg was (under Robin's order) working on a way to reverse the effects done to Terra, but mostly he was the same. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was almost always depressed and spent a lot of time down at Terra's "statue" talking to her and keeping records of what was happening so she wouldn't miss anything.

Beast Boy... those were two words that made Raven angry! Up until Terra had come along, Beast Boy had be going after Raven (though then she didn't really seem to care). But then she had been dropped like an annoying dog. Damn, what did he see in her!! Raven felt her emotions flare and quickly took a deep cleansing breath to calm them; sadly this did not help at all. So she decided to take another fly around the city to clear her head. As she began to turn back to the city she saw something odd flying off, about 3 blocks away. At first it looked like a large bird but then Raven noticed it was human shaped. It wasn't anyone of the Titian's as far as she could tell, so she chose to follow it.

The unknown figure led her strait to the site she hated, Terra's living grave. There he dropped out of the sky and walked strait in. Raven snuck in after him, using the shadows to conceal her.

"Hey guys!!!" he called in to the cave, "Hey is anyone home??!!!"

"Hurry up man, everyone else is here, come on in." someone else shouted back.

With that he jogged into the inner caverns of the volcano, with Raven in hot pursuit. They came to the mountains inner cavern, which was lit by some of Cyborg's dim lights. Raven could just make out two people sitting around Terra. One was shorter, with trim, light blonde hair and was wearing a yellow and black jacket in blue jeans. The other was about a full head taller, with long black hair in a ponytail, he was wearing a deep blue vest with a white long sleeve shirt and cacti pants.

"Your late Kye," said the black haired boy to the on comer.

"Yea Rho. Sorry, there was a disturbance on the way over," Replied Kye.

"And you felt as though you needed to intervene, am I right?" said the blonde boy.

"Shut up Tien. You know you would have done the same," said Kye, "and plus, I can't be late... Rio isn't here yet, so ha take that Rho."

"On the contrary he is here," Raven froze. The voice she heard she new only to well. Two figures stepped out of the shadows. One was a tall (only a little shorter than Rho) boy with dark brown hair and a jean jacket. The other was Slade.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Did you like??? This is my first fanfiction story to please be fair and tell me what is good, bad, and mildly interesting (AKA read and review). I'm might go and set up a character profile spoiler thing after the next chapter, so I warn you BEWARE!!! Also, if you have any suggestions, from pairings to plot twists, leave it in you review or email me.

Until the next chapter, keep fanfiction alive. Peace out.

Tien-Silver


	2. He's not dead!

Raven froze... Slade? He was dead... he had to be, there was no why he could still be alive. She had seen him die. She had seen him fall into the lava, and scream as it burned his life away. How could he still be alive? Raven did something entirely out of character, she went into brain lock. Her emotions took control and the prominent one right now was fear. Fear of one person. Now Raven is a strong girl she doesn't get afraid often, she has never once backed down from a fight or anything else. But this man, this one man made her afraid. And the fact that he was still alive terrified Raven. It was like seeing her father again... and everyone knows how Raven's daddy is...

"Kye you were late. Why?" asked the boy standing by Slade.

"Well you see man there was a-a disturbance a-and ummm... I-I though I should help out, you know, so the whole hero thing. Comon, Rio, mate give me a break?" He stammered.

"sigh whatever don't do it again, you know this was important," said Rio.

"You got it mate."

This boy Rio was defiantly the in charge kid here, and as he stepped into the dim light Raven was able to get a better look at him. He was taller than Robin (maybe as tall as Aqua lad?) and had brown hair. He was wearing very plain clothing, just a black jacket, red shirt, and blue jeans. But Raven knew there was something odd about him... he seemed powerful. She couldn't tell, but when she looked into his eyes there seemed to be something behind them, some hidden power. But...

"So is this all of your little friends Rio?"

Slade!!!! Raven had completely forgotten he was there. She had been so wrapped up with this Rio boy.

"Yea there all here now," Rio said glaring at Kye, "so why did you call our teacher?"

"Because I know he is looking for the other elementals," Replied Slade in a smug voice, "here is one of them."

"What, the statue?" spoke the blonde haired boy, Tien.

"Yes this is Terra and she is not a statue, she was turned into one."

"By who?" spoke Rho.

"Oh, the Teen Titans," Slade said. (gasp no one say that coming, huh?)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the T-tower the clock rang signifying that it was now 11:00. Cyborg was sitting in the living room repairing one of his practice bots. He had been playing (and winning mind you) a video game with Beast Boy, but now the green boy was passed out on the couch. Robin had told them to stay up and wait for Raven. It had been about 1 hour since she had gone out... Cyborg wondered if she was ok. He thought about waking Beast Boy to go and look for her, but then changed his mind. Putting a blanket over his friend, Cyborg cleaned up his mess and headed off to bed. Then suddenly the alarms of the tower when off, as 5 miles away Raven push her T-communicator for help.


End file.
